Toriel
Bà già BẢN SAO ASGORE |lần_đầu_xuất_hiện = Tàn Tích |mối_quan_hệ = Asgore (chồng cũ) Asriel (con trai) Con người đầu tiên (con nuôi) Sans (bạn) |tuổi = |nét_chủ_đạo = Toriel |hp = 440 |at = 80 (6 hoặc 8) |df = 80 (1 hoặc -9999) |exp_khi_giết = 150 |g_khi_thắng = 0 |diễn = Nói |caption1 = Biết điều tốt nhất cho bạn. }} Toriel là nhân vật chính thứ hai mà nhân vật chính gặp phải trong Undertale. Cô cứu nhân vật chính khỏi Flowey và hướng dẫn họ đi qua Tàn Tích. Hồ sơ Bề ngoài Toriel là Quái Boss có đầu giống với một con dê Nubian lông trắng, có cấu trúc với đôi tai rũ xuống và cặp sừng ngắn. Cô ấy có một cặp răng nanh có thể nhìn thấy và lông mi dài, và tròng mắt của cô ấy có một màu đỏ sẫm. Cô ấy có một cơ thể hình người, với bàn chân ở cuối chân tay. Cô mặc một chiếc áo choàng dài màu tím hiển thị Delta Rune trên ngực. Toriel được nhìn thấy với cặp kính đọc sách của cô, một trường hợp đang ở trong nhà cô khi đọc một cuốn sách về sự việc của ốc sên. Tính cách Toriel là một quái vật tốt bụng đóng vai trò là người mẹ bảo vệ cho nhân vật chính. Cô sử dụng tình yêu bền chặt với nhân vật chính cũng như Asgore . Cô chăm sóc con và rất hào hứng khi được làm mẹ."You sure are excited to have this child." - Asgore, Tape 1, True Lab Cô thích nấu ăn và nướng Bánh Quế-Bơ đường cũng như Bánh Ốc Sên yêu thích của cô. Toriel có một mặt vui tươi và thích chơi chữ và những câu chuyện dở khóc dở cười và cô ấy thậm chí còn giữ một tạp chí chơi chữ. "You read the passage... 'Why did the skeleton want a friend?' 'Because she was feeling BONELY...'" - Toriel, journal in Toriel's House Toriel được cho là thông minh và mơ ước trở thành giáo viên. Cô ấy đã chuẩn bị một chương trình giảng dạy cho nhân vật chính khi họ đến nhà cô ấy ở Tàn Tích. Trong Lối chơi Pacifist , cô đứng bên ngoài một trường học và, trong Kết thúc gia đình của một con đường trung lập, cô bắt đầu cuộc sống của riêng mình. Cốt truyện chính thumb|Toriel với cặp kính đọc sách của cô, được nhìn thấy trên màn hình tiêu đề nếu nhân vật chính tha mạng cho cô. Trước các sự kiện của Undertale, cô đã kết hôn với vua Asgore và có một con trai, Asriel. Khi con người đầu tiên rơi xuống lòng đất, cô nhận nuôi chúng như con của họ. Cái chết của hai đứa con của họ đã đẩy Asgore tuyên chiến với loài người, và kết quả là, cô rời bỏ ông ta và đã lui về Tàn Tích. Giữa lúc đó và khi nhân vật chính bước vào Thế giới Lòng Đất, cô đã thấy Asgore giết nhiều người và thâu tóm LINH HỒN của họ. Lối chơi Trung Lập thumb|Toriel hướng dẫn nhân vật chính qua Tàn Tích.Vào đầu trò chơi, Toriel cứu nhân vật chính khỏi Flowey, chữa lành mọi thiệt hại do bông hoa giết người đó gây ra. Sau khi giới thiệu bản thân, cô hướng dẫn họ đi qua một số phòng đầu tiên của Tàn Tích. Cô khuyến khích nhân vật chính đối phó với các cuộc chạm trán quái vật bằng cách nói chuyện với họ, trái ngược với hành động bạo lực. Cô đưa cho nhân vật chính một chiếc điện thoại di động để giữ liên lạc với nhau, vì cô cần phải chạy một số việc vặt hơn nữa vào Tàn Tích. Cô bảo họ ở lại nơi họ đang ở, chỉ để không vâng lời. Cô gọi nhân vật chính thường xuyên khi nhân vật chính đi qua Ruins, và chuẩn bị gọi họ lần nữa khi cô tìm thấy nhân vật chính ở lối vào nhà. Cô giới thiệu nhân vật chính vào phòng của họ và dự định nuôi họ như con ruột. Sau khi nhân vật chính hỏi cô về việc rời khỏi Tàn Tích, Toriel đột ngột rời đi; nhân vật chính theo sau. Khi cô đi về phía lối ra của Tàn Tích, cô giải thích rằng cô có kế hoạch phá hủy lối ra để ngăn nhân vật chính rời đi, vì tất cả những người khác mà đã rời đã chết.thumb|left|Toriel đang ôm nhân vật chính. Ở phần cuối của Tàn Tích, Toriel nói với nhân vật chính để chứng minh rằng họ đủ mạnh để sống sót và chiến đấu với chúng trong một bài kiểm tra sức mạnh. Cô ấy có thể bị giết hoặc tha mạng; nếu được tha, Toriel để nhân vật chính đi nhưng bảo họ đừng quay lại. Sans nói với nhân vật chính trong cuộc gặp gỡ của họ, rằng anh ta và Toriel đã là bạn trong một thời gian, gắn bó với tình yêu của họ về những trò đùa và chơi chữ. Không ai trong số họ biết tên hoặc khuôn mặt của nhau, khi họ liên lạc qua cánh cửa ngăn chặn Ruins. Sans cũng nói rằng Toriel yêu cầu anh ta bảo vệ bất kỳ con người nào rời khỏi Tàn Tích. Anh nhận xét rằng nếu không phải vì lời hứa đó, nhân vật chính sẽ "chết ở nơi họ đứng" . '' Để biết thông tin về kết thúc của cô ấy, hãy xem Lối chơi Trung Lập # Toriel Ending Tree. '' Lối chơi Pacifist Toriel xuất hiện trở lại khi Asgore và nhân vật chính chuẩn bị chiến đấu, làm gián đoạn nó bằng hỏa thuật của mình, giống như cô làm với Flowey khi bắt đầu trò chơi. Cô giải thích động cơ của việc cô đến là nhận ra rằng nhân vật chính sẽ phải mất một cuộc đời để rời đi và rằng cô đã cố gắng ngăn chặn điều đó ngay từ đầu. Khi bạn bè của nhân vật chính đến, cô giới thiệu mình với họ và nhận ra giọng nói của Sans ngay lập tức. Cô nói với nhân vật chính rằng trong khi họ có thể phải ở dưới lòng đất với tất cả bạn bè, họ sẽ sống một cuộc sống hạnh phúc bất kể. Sau đó Flowey xuất hiện. Sau khi hấp thụ LINH HỒN của con người, cậu ta trói buộc Toriel và bọn họ bằng dây leo. Khi Flowey cố gắng giết nhân vật chính, Toriel là quái vật đầu tiên can thiệp, sử dụng hỏa thuật của cô để chặn đạn của Flowey. LINH HỒN của cô ấy, cùng với mọi quái vật khác, cuối cùng bị Flowey hấp thụ, cho phép cậu ta trở thành Asriel. Trong trận chiến của nhân vật chính với Asriel, Toriel xuất hiện như một trong những Linh Hồn lạc lỗi. Phần kết Sau khi cuộc chiến chống lại Asriel kết thúc, cô biết được tên của nhân vật chính, "Frisk." Cô nói với họ rằng họ có thể tự do đi qua Tàu điện ngầm để nói chuyện với nhiều người bạn của họ. Trong khi đó, Alphys nâng cấp điện thoại của Toriel, cho phép cô gửi tin nhắn văn bản. thumb|Toriel đang đứng ngoài trường.Frisk rời khỏi Thế giới Lòng Đất cùng Toriel và những người bạn khác của họ. Khi những người khác rời Frisk để bắt đầu cuộc sống của họ trên Mặt Đất , Toriel hỏi Frisk họ sẽ làm gì bây giờ. *Nếu Frisk quyết định ở lại với Toriel, cô nói rằng điều đó sẽ không xảy ra nếu họ ở lại với cô vào đầu trò chơi và đó là điều tốt nhất khi họ quyết định rời khỏi Tàn tích. Sau đó, cô hứa sẽ chăm sóc Frisk miễn là họ cần. Giống như trong Tàn tích, Toriel nắm tay Frisk khi họ cùng nhau bước ra khỏi màn hình. Sau các khoản tín dụng, Toriel mang một lát bánh đến phòng của Frisk. *Nếu Frisk nói rằng họ "có nơi để đi", Toriel nói rằng cô sẽ gặp họ sau. 10 Sau phần kết thúc, Frisk và những người bạn quái vật của họ được hiển thị cùng nhau trong một bức ảnh màu nâu đỏ. Trong trình tự phần kết, Toriel chào đón Monster Kid đến một ngôi trường mà cô mở và dạy tại đó. Cánh cửa trường được trang trí bằng biểu tượng Delta Rune mà không có hình tam giác đại diện cho những con quái vật bị mắc kẹt dưới lòng đất. Trong trận Để biết mô tả trong trận chiến, xem Toriel/Trong trận . Mối quan hệ Nhân vật chính Toriel quan tâm đến những người rơi vào Tàn tích và nhân vật chính cũng không ngoại lệ. Cô cố gắng giữ nhân vật chính trong Ruins, vì Asgore đã giết những người khác để lại sự chăm sóc cho cô. Nếu nhân vật chính tha thứ cho cô, cô cho phép họ rời khỏi Ruins, nhưng không phải trước khi trao cho họ một cái ôm chia tay. thumb|Phản ứng của Toriel nếu nhân vật chính giết cô sau khi cô được tha mười ba lần. Nếu nhân vật chính giết chết cô ấy trong Lối chơi Trung Lập, cô ấy sẽ sử dụng sức mạnh cuối cùng của mình để cảnh báo họ về những gì ở phía trước và gọi nhân vật chính là "con ta" trước khi cô ấy biến thành cát bụi. Nếu nhân vật chính giết chết cô ấy khi cô ấy thương xót, cô ấy nói rằng nhân vật chính giống như những con quái vật bên ngoài Tàn tích. Trong Lối chơi Diệt Chủng, cô nhận ra rằng nhân vật chính rất nguy hiểm và cười điên cuồng trước khi chết. Cái chết của Toriel là giống nhau trong Lối chơi Diệt Chủng và trên Lối chơi Trung Lập nếu nhân vật chính giết cô sau khi cô được tha mười ba lần. Nếu nhân vật chính gọi Toriel là "mẹ", điều đó làm cô ngạc nhiên, và cô nói rằng nếu điều đó làm họ hạnh phúc, thì cô chân thành tán thành. Gọi Toriel qua điện thoại của cô ấy trong Tàn tích và giỡi cô ấy khiến cô ấy cho rằng nhân vật chính đang nói đùa, nếu họ làm điều đó một lần nữa, cô ấy không chắc chắn nên làm gì với nó. Nếu họ giỡn cô sau khi gọi cô là "mẹ", cô sẽ trở nên khó chịu và gọi nhân vật chính là một đứa trẻ "thú vị". Cô cũng đề cập đến điều này trong phần kết. Nếu trò chơi được thiết lập lại, Toriel nói rằng nói chuyện với nhân vật chính giống như "gặp một người bạn cũ lần đầu tiên" và cũng nói rằng cô cảm thấy như vậy về hầu hết những người sa ngã. Asgore Asgore là chồng cũ của Toriel. Họ đã từng rất thân thiết, giành được vị trí đầu tiên trong cuộc thi '98 Mũi Nỏ' và cởi mở về tình cảm của họ dành cho nhau. Trong cuộc hôn nhân của họ, biệt danh của Toriel dành cho Asgore bao gồm "Bún bông" và "Gorey.". Toriel rời khỏi Asgore và New Home sau khi ông ta tuyên chiến với loài người. Sau khi họ được đoàn tụ trên một Pacifist, Toriel chỉ trích kế hoạch giải thoát quái vật của ông ta nhưng vẫn tin rằng ông ta đáng được lòng thương xót, mặc dù anh ta "khủng khiếp". Khi Asgore hỏi liệu họ có thể hòa giải hay ít nhất là làm bạn, Toriel từ chối. Trong khi cô tỏ ra thân thiết với Asgore khi cô ấy nói với ông ấy về tương lai của Thế giới Lòng Đất sau cuộc chiến chống lại Asriel, một khi họ ở trên bề mặt và mọi người khác đã rời đi, Asgore tự hỏi liệu ông ấy có nên rời đi không, và Toriel trừng mắt nhìn ông, khiến ông bỏ mặc cô và Frisk một mình. Tuy nhiên, trong phần kết , cô không bận tâm đến sự hiện diện của ông ta trong khi đang cắt tỉa bụi rậm, gợi ý sự khoan dung đang phát triển hoặc sự tha thứ dần dần. Flowey Toriel gọi Flowey là "sinh vật khốn khổ" khi cô bắn cậu ta để bảo vệ nhân vật chính. Cô không biết rằng Flowey là Asriel. Sans Sans và Toriel không gặp nhau trực tiếp cho đến khi hoàn thành Pacifist và kết thúc Gia đình và Nữ hoàng lưu vong , nơi cả hai đã trở thành bạn tốt. Họ bắt đầu tình bạn của mình bằng cách kể chuyện cười cho nhau thông qua cánh cửa dẫn đến Tàn tích. Một ngày nọ, Toriel giao cho Sans bảo vệ bất kỳ con người nào rời khỏi Tàn tích. Họ tiếp tục gắn kết trong phần kết và nhắn tin cho nhau khi quay lại Frisk qua lòng Đất. Thông tin cơ sở *Tên của Toriel giống với tên của thiên thần Watcher "Turiel" (thường được gọi là "Yomiel") trong Do Thái giáo, Kitô giáo và Hồi giáo. Hơn nữa, bản thân Toriel được mô tả là "người quan sát" và "người chăm sóc" của Ruins. *Tên của Toriel là một cách chơi chữ "tu-torial", khi cô dạy nhân vật chính về cách trò chơi vận hành. *Bất chấp bản chất làm mẹ của Toriel, cô không chửi thề: **Toby Fox tuyên bố trong một tweet đã bị xóa rằng Toriel có thể đã nói "F-word". *Theo Sans, tại một số thời điểm sau các sự kiện của trò chơi, Toriel đã uống ba ly rượu và ném bánh pizza vào anh ta như frisbees. *Toriel có một ngăn kéo vớ mặc dù không bao giờ mang vớ trong trò chơi. **Phản ứng của người kể chuyện với ngăn kéo vớ của Toriel và cọc vớ của Sans là tương tự nhau. thumb|Phản ứng ban đầu của Toriel với nhân vật chính nhàm chán với Dummy. * Toriel đã từng mặc một chiếc muu-muu có họa tiết hoa; những con quái vật khác khen ngợi cô bằng cách nói "umm-umm tốt đẹp", nhưng cô cho rằng mọi người đều gọi cô là một con bò và không bao giờ mặc nó nữa. * Nếu nhân vật chính làm hỏng Bù Nhìn trong cuộc chạm trán của họ, Toriel nhìn chằm chằm vào sự hoài nghi và bối rối và bắt đầu suy nghĩ một cách bối rối trước khi chuyển sang phòng bên cạnh mà không phản hồi. *Khi cố gắng đặt tên cho con người sa ngã là "Toriel", câu trả lời là: "Ta nghĩ con nên nghĩ về tên của chính mình, con ta" và ngăn không cho sử dụng tên này. *Nếu Toriel bị giết và nhân vật chính đặt lại điểm trước trận chiến của cô, Toriel nhận xét rằng nhân vật chính trông giống như "họ đã nhìn thấy một con ma". *Toriel và Undyne là những con trùm duy nhất mà nhân vật chính có thể chạy trốn trong trận chiến. *Nếu nhân vật chính tha cho Toriel, cô có thể được tìm thấy bên cạnh bồn hoa nơi nhân vật chính ban đầu thức dậy sau khi rơi xuống lòng đất. Nếu nhân vật chính quay lại nói chuyện với cô ấy, cô ấy họ "Đừng lo cho ta. Ai đó phải chăm sóc cho đám hoa này" **Asriel cũng nói vậy nếu bạn quay lại chỗ cũ sau khi hoàn thành Lối chơi Hòa Bình Thực. *Người chơi không thể gọi Toriel khi họ thoát khỏi đống đổ nát ngay cả khi cô được tha. Trong khi hầu hết người chơi có thể cho rằng Toriel cố tình từ chối trả lời các cuộc gọi của nhân vật chính bên ngoài Ruins, cô thực sự không thể trả lời do Chú Chó Phiền Phức đã đánh cắp điện thoại của cô. **Gọi cô ấy với Chú Chó Phiền Phức trong kho đồ gây ra tiếng chuông trong kho đồ của nhân vật chính, ngụ ý rằng nó đã lấy trộm và ăn điện thoại của cô ấy. *Cố gắng mở menu bằng cách nhấn C sau khi chạy khỏi trận chiến của cô ấy sẽ khiến menu biến mất ngay lập tức, rời khỏi phòng sẽ không tái tạo lỗi. Xem thêm Bài viết về Toriel trên Wikia Deltarune de:Toriel en:Toriel es:Toriel fi:Toriel ja:Toriel pt-br:Toriel ru:Ториэль uk:Торіель zh:Toriel Thể_loại:Kẻ thù Thể_loại:Tàn Tích Thể_loại:Boss Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính